


The Exception To Kate's Rule...

by BlondeBeauchamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy dinosaur killing, Kate protects Osgood, Not my fault..., Osgate's the adopted ship name as of today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeBeauchamp/pseuds/BlondeBeauchamp
Summary: Could be considered harassment, but @IllusionsSister decided Kate needed to kill a real life dinosaur because she backed out in the audio... So here she does. Now, she won't admit it, but the fluff's her idea too. I've just put it into words.





	The Exception To Kate's Rule...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@IllusionsSister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40IllusionsSister).



“I swear, if he wins the next election, I’m not going to be held- Osgood? Oh, there you are… What’s that?” The sharp clicking of her strides halted sharply at the doorway, Osgood spinning around swiftly at the allusive announcement of her arrival. 

“Oh, nothing.” With an internal groan, Osgood dared to look back up from the bundle in front of her. The reasoning wasn’t plausible, even by Osgood’s innocent standards, and was met with the greater disapproval of Kate’s narrowed gaze. 

“Don’t make me ask again.” Kate advanced to the worktop, leaning against the side directly opposite Osgood, who remained with the box in her hold. Osgood could have sworn she saw the faintest flicker of a smile across her boss’ lips as she folded her arms. 

Silently, Osgood reluctantly pushed the box forward into Kate, who peered inside tentatively before shooting back up. 

“Please don’t tell me…” For the first time in a long time, Kate Stewart was at a loss for words. 

“What did I say about bringing alien artefacts back to the lab under the radar?! Remember what happened last time?” Kate’s angered tone softened at the pout on Osgood’s face, who continued to hold the box out like a child showing their parents the injured bird they’d rescued from the garden and begged to keep. 

“But, Kate-”

“But nothing. I’m not risking you getting- I’m not risking the disaster scene you caused last time. Give it here.” Kate took hold of the box, tugging it towards her with more force when she realised Osgood wasn’t letting up without a fight. 

“Osgood…” Kate warned, shooting an authoritative glare back with a sharp yank of the box, which rocked the contents but failed to loosen Osgood’s grasp. 

“No. Kate, it’s fine. Honestly, sometimes it’s like you forget I’m a scientist too!” 

Kate took a step impossibly closer, only the box between them. 

“How can I? You wear a lab coat!” Kate reached around the box to take a sturdier seize, pulling it swiftly from Osgood’s hands, grinning triumphantly as she set the box out of her reach. 

“Promise me you’ll never do that again?” Kate softened, moving over to settle next to Osgood, who now slumped against the wall, looking down to her feet. 

“It was hardly going to jump out at us, was it? What are you going to do with it now?” Osgood mumbled, failing to look back up to Kate, where she would have noted genuine concern. 

“You don’t know that. And I’d hate for…” Kate nudged into Osgood playfully, before freezing altogether. “Don’t. Move.” A sharp whisper replaced her previously gentle tone, and Kate felt a tight grip on her forearm. 

“Kate,” Osgood hissed, though in a wobbly tone rather than of annoyance, when Kate removed the hand on her and crept forward. 

The box was rattling violently now and a defined crackling grew louder as she advanced. She edged forwards tentatively, reaching for her gun and held it down by her side, poised on the trigger. 

“No, Kate!” Osgood jumped forward at the sight of the weapon, sliding the box across the worktop too enthusiastically, where it crashed to the floor at the other end. 

“What the hell do you- GET DOWN!” Kate screamed, pushing Osgood frantically to the ground as the creature flew from the cardboard and across the room with a screech. 

A bizarre moment of halted panic- total silence- fell across the lab once more when the- dinosaur? Was it?- pecked its way across the worktop. If the moment hadn’t been so tense, Kate would have laughed at its resemblance to a pigeon, and at the disbelief of tackling a real life dinosaur.

But its next movements blurred into a few seconds of sheer panic, a flash of terror that Kate was still trying to banish from her memory: an instant that still woke her with a start in the night, heart thudding and breath rapid. One of the only reasons she’d considered using the memory wiping…

The beast vaulted from the table, knocking over a series of artefacts that cluttered to the floor, before soaring into the room. It wasn’t until its plummet that the vicious claws struck forward like razors and Kate filled with immediate horror at where its plummet was aimed. Without a thought for her usual morals, she shot out two quick fires that pierced the air, its shrill resonating through her, ricocheting from the walls and around the room. 

“Os, are you alright?” Kate ran to her in an instant, knees tucked up to her chest like a terrified infant, staring in shell shocked alarm at the limp creature before her. Kate pulled her closer, holding Osgood tightly in her arms, willing her to respond. It wasn’t until she noted her fixed gawk on the animal’s stone eyes that Kate briefly let her go to place it in the box and wipe away the blood that had begun to seep slowly across the tiles, trickling down into the ancient grouting. 

“Osgood, darling. Look at me.” Kate knelt down in front of her, taking her cold hands in her own. 

“I’m-” tears began to fall and Kate moved to wrap herself around Osgood once more. “I’m sorry.” Osgood shuddered against Kate’s steady embrace. 

“It’s okay,” Kate hushed, rocking them slightly as she felt Osgood’s arm creep around her middle and her head snuffle into her shoulder. 

They sat in silence, Kate stroking Osgood’s hair to steady her breathing, until she could feel Osgood become heavier and realised she was far more comfortable than Kate’s knees were. 

“Come on, let’s get you up to my office. I’ve got a mountain of paperwork to do and a new blanket for the sofa you can test out for me.” Kate gave a brisk rub to Osgood’s arm, propping her up independently. 

“Kate?” Osgood murmured, shrugging off her lab coat. 

“Hm?” 

“You wouldn’t usually have shot so quickly, would you?” Osgood looked up with wide eyes. 

“No,” Kate braced her back as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“So…” The question was obvious. 

“It was reactionary, more than anything. Couldn’t stand you getting hurt.” She offered out her hands to help Osgood up, with a faint smile. 

Osgood took them. “Thank you,” she whispered with glazed eyes, before falling into Kate’s welcome arms again.


End file.
